


待你归处

by Sseven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sseven/pseuds/Sseven
Summary: 西弗勒斯与六年级的哈利·波特针锋相对，而未来的哈利·波特还在等他回家。





	1. 正文

（一）

西弗勒斯茫然地瞪着面前那一堵因为堆满了旧书而显得暗沉斑驳的墙，一支蜡烛孤独地从天花板上伸下来，努力把光线投向尽可能多的地方。当他迟缓地偏头环视几乎四面全是书的屋子时，他的身影映在狭小的地面上，随着蜡烛的摇曳而显得影影幢幢。

“活见鬼。”西弗勒斯拿起倒扣在矮几上的一本书皮快要完全脱落的书，认清那上面正是用他的笔迹清楚地写着［“用于解决突发状况下难以预料的攻击”——万能破解咒的使用原理，1996.10］。他记得这个，当然，那时他每天要思考一万种惊险情况的脱身方法——统统都没有用——当然了，他面对的是一大群对他充满嫉恨的食死徒和永远不可能完全信任任何人的黑魔王，他每天生活在水深火热之中，不害怕死亡，但是，总会有那么一点儿无形之中的压力。而现在他见鬼地又见到这本书了，在这间他熟悉得不能再熟悉的屋子，距离他把这本书扔进壁炉里活活烧死过去了近十年。

［1996.10］

西弗勒斯痛苦地闭上眼睛。他凭记忆摸到面前那一座书架上有一本书的侧封上刻着一个大写的D，在它旁边的一本书旧得脱落了一大半火漆，还有另一本，没记错的话在1996年开学前夕正好被阿不思·邓布利多借走了，尽管他自己看过的书比任何人都多，但是他坚持西弗勒斯这本是他从未见过的——所以这里是整个书架上唯一会露出缝隙的地方。西弗勒斯手指触到那显而易见的空缺，紧着喉咙哽咽了一声。

也许这只是……只是他记忆里出现的小小误差，最近他总会忘记这样那样的小事，拜波特所赐——想到这里西弗勒斯又哽了一下，他不愿意想如果他的猜想是真他该怎么办。当他混混沌沌地站在校长办公室门前时，邓布利多微微惊诧的脸从门后探了出来。

“西弗勒斯？”老人打开门让他进来，他发抖的身体令校长的神情凝重了几分。“发生了什么事？伏地魔又有什么举动了吗？”显然他并没有想到对方会因为这句话颤抖得更加厉害，邓布利多吓了一跳，他谨慎地关上门，为他向来冷静的黑魔法防御术教师添上一杯浓浓的热茶。

“不，我不能喝这个。”西弗勒斯抿着唇把茶杯递回去，拿起了放在茶托旁的柠檬雪宝。“一颗这个就够了，难以理解，但我最近喜欢吃这个。”

邓布利多简直要怀疑眼前这人是不是他这学期刚刚任命的黑魔法防御术课的教师了。西弗勒斯·斯内普不可能喜欢柠檬雪宝，他看上去也与往常大不一样。

“发生了什么事，西弗勒斯？你看上去很不好。”

“的确不好，邓布利多，我想你得跟我去找找现在的西弗勒斯·斯内普在哪儿，我在房间没看到他，我怀疑他去了我在的时空……”

 

要不是他们在八楼的屋子找到了那个陷入沉睡的人，西弗勒斯简直要嫉妒死过去的自己了。他当然不能忍受另一个人逃脱了所有痛苦而去享受如今他所应得的一切，即使那个人是他自己。现在他和邓布利多又面色凝重地坐在校长办公室，面前凭空变出的沙发上躺着无论如何也唤醒不了的这个时空的西弗勒斯·斯内普。

“所以，你来自未来，而他，”邓布利多迟疑了一下，“非但没有去到你的时空，反而陷入了无可唤醒的沉睡？”

“大概是怕他对我有所妨碍。”西弗勒斯的回答干瘪又讽刺。

“那么你还带着某个任务？”

“没有任务，能有什么见鬼的任务……”西弗勒斯小声抱怨了几句，邓布利多恍惚听见他在说什么“负担”。

“我可不认为我优秀的下属是什么负担，也许你想从我这儿听到些夸奖，那么毫无疑问，你是我在目前状况下最得力的伙伴……”邓布利多举起他那只焦黑的手，西弗勒斯感觉自己整个胃都揪起来了，他难以抑制地干呕起来。

“哦，抱歉。”邓布利多把手缩回袖子，用那只完好的手递给他一大把柠檬雪宝，“也许你愿意吃点这个。”他看着西弗勒斯把糖全部装进了口袋，饶有兴趣地挑起一边眉毛。

“别那么盯着我，我知道这很怪……”他来自未来的下属显然很不乐意解释这一奇怪的现象，脸色差得像刚刚得知格兰芬多被破格加了五百分。邓布利多凝视他片刻，最终把话题转向了别处：“那么，你来自未来……”

“我们赢了，对，付出了惨重的代价，但终归——”西弗勒斯做了个摊手的动作，好像胜利对他来说并非什么值得欢喜的事，“结果差强人意。”

“我很庆幸你见证了胜利的完整过程，西弗勒斯，我原以为它付出的代价会比这更大……”老人眼里溢出了泪水，西弗勒斯知道他指的是作为间谍的自己很有可能丧生在伏地魔手下。也就差那么一点儿，西弗勒斯心想，但这对于既定结局来说细如微末，根本不值一提。他更在意从他自己口中念出的那一句咒语，那成为他多年来挥之不去的梦魇的症结。

“但你知道，你知道我——”他完全用牙齿咬碎了想要吐出的音节，若不是碍于他现在的身体状况，他的魔杖很可能已经再次指向了对方。

“看来一切都按计划发生了，”老人只是温和地看着他，“我很抱歉。但我不认为那是什么需要刻意记在心里的事，你只是按照我的要求做了你应该做的，像你答应我做的每一件事一样，全都完成得那么优秀……西弗勒斯，不管你接不接受，我为你感到骄傲。”

“你当然会这么说……”西弗勒斯别扭地把剩下的音节都吞回肚子，神情却比一开始缓和许多。他迟疑地剥开一颗糖的糖纸，犹豫着要不要把它放进嘴里。

“那么哈利……”西弗勒斯立马被入口的糖汁呛了一下，开始剧烈地咳嗽起来，邓布利多担忧地看着他，还十分贴心地变出一杯热水：“你真的不太对劲，西弗勒斯，你是不是病了？”

“没有，我没有。”但他心里已经把某人骂了一百遍了，都怪那个该死的波特。

“那么他还活着吗？”似乎觉得这么问太奇怪了，邓布利多又补了一句：“过于残酷的结局总是不太容易令人接受。”

“对于你来说，是的，那算是好结局，波特活着，活得好好的，他精力旺盛得能同时跟五头匈牙利树峰龙决斗，胜利似乎使他对自己有了更不客观的认识，还有他那群令人难以招架的朋友……但是对于另一部分更加渴望平静的人来说，灾难，那是毫无疑问的巨大灾难。”

这十分具有个人特色的评价显然也不客观，邓布利多笑了一下，难得在如今这种高压状态下舒了口气。“看样子你和他相处得不错。”

“根本难以想象……你根本什么也不知道……”仿佛一提到哈利他就会浑身不自在，西弗勒斯焦虑地转着手底下的杯子，小心用魔法控制着杯子里的水不会被洒出来。

“我还是很好奇，是什么让你变得如此犹豫不决？你看上去有话要说，从你进门的时候就开始了。”

 

最终西弗勒斯还是选择用行动来解释。有些话他难以启齿，怎么能说得出口呢？他现在这个样子……

“梅林，这我可真没想到。”

邓布利多的话让他想冲着无论是他俩中的哪一个施上一个“一忘皆空”。西弗勒斯面色铁青地瞪着茶托，他的变形咒被他自己撤销了，现在他低头还能看见点其他“突出来的东西”。

“如你所见，”他干巴巴地说，“这就是我所面临的问题。如果我短时间内不能回去，我需要在黑魔王面前把它藏好。”

“但你甚至骗过了我……”

“那是因为你根本没想到过注意——这个。”西弗勒斯拿手指了指肚子，还是那副空洞的语调，好像他的心已经死了：“想问什么就问吧，这是你今晚第几次用那种眼神看我了？”

“那我能问问孩子的父亲是谁吗？”邓布利多欢快地说：“你知道的，我说的是另一位父亲。”

“波特。”

“抱歉？你是说——”

“波特，就是你以为的那个要命的波特！”

邓布利多无端承受了来自对方汹涌的怒火，然而他的嘴角却越咧越大，藏在月牙形眼镜后面的那双蓝眼睛熠熠闪光。“噢，没想到，着实没想到……”他戏剧化地喟叹一声，愉快的尾音轻轻消匿于下一句叹息：“可缘分就是这样，不是吗？我甚至想不出还有谁比你们更适合对方……”

西弗勒斯受够了他喋喋不休的［还有谁比你们更适合对方］，我原以为只有我是昏了头呢，他尖刻地想。“你大概能帮我藏好。”他毫不客气地说，“为保万无一失，我是说，我还不想被更多人知道。”

“你想用变形咒？不不，这会给你们造成伤害。一个混淆咒就够了，你现在这样还看不大出来……我会再加点儿别的东西，你知道一个咒语能有很多个变体……保证没有问题……”

邓布利多絮絮叨叨地挥舞着魔杖，而他为此付出的代价就是提供自己的肚子给对方抚摸。“一个多么神奇的小生命啊……”（是够神奇的，西弗勒斯腹诽。）“真想见见你出生后的样子，也许会很像哈利？”（千万不要！）“但我还不希望你父亲在如此险恶的情形下生下你……”

西弗勒斯沉默地把目光从茶托移到对方脸上：“如果真有这样的情况发生……”

“我不会允许这样的情况发生的。”邓布利多严肃地说，“我想你也一样。我们得想办法尽快送你回去，在你的丈夫为你急得发疯之前。”他抬手打断西弗勒斯即将出口的话，头一次在今晚的谈话中显示出权威。“或许你还能想想到底是什么帮你逃脱了死亡的噩运，来自未来的优势总得用上吧？西弗勒斯，我想你这次回来并不是完全没有意义。”

“也许。”西弗勒斯看了眼依旧毫无意识的过去的自己，起身走到办公室门前。“阿不思，”邓布利多闻言调皮地冲他眨眼，“孩子的名字叫阿不思，我们已经想好了。我想你乐意知道。”

他快速消失在校长办公室前，若他回头去看，定能看见年老的校长流泪的双眼。

 

 

（二）

面对邓布利多并非难事，面对六年级的波特却比这困难许多。

“出自天气的原因，今天的课程取消。”

“你知道今天天气挺好。”

“在我看来不好。”

“你有些过于焦虑了，亲爱的，况且你教的不是室外的课——”

“你的话太多了！”

西弗勒斯生气地用一块黑布挡住了一整面镜子，镜子还在黑布后哼哼唧唧着什么，他觉得太吵了，又扔了一长串魔咒过去。哈利总说他最近有些神经衰弱，但这能怪他吗？他气愤地用魔法又加固了几层伪装，尽管邓布利多的魔法绝无仅有的高超。“都怪你！哈利·波特！”但是没有人回应他。西弗勒斯泄气地收拾起上课需要的工具，认命地朝教室走去。

然而六年级的哈利·波特无疑给了他迎头痛击。在他照着书念了五排关于遭遇无脸妖怪的应对策略后，波特屁股下的凳子对他提出了惊天动地的抗议，西弗勒斯不得不停下来面对正从地上爬起来的波特，这打乱了他单调地、平静地度过来到这儿的第一堂课的计划。

“想必波特先生认为自己已经优秀到不需要再上这门课的地步，虽然我持相反意见，但，”他指指大门，“你现在就可以出去了，以后也不用再来上课。”

他决定用最简单的方式避免和波特见面。这感觉很怪异，他总会忍不住从这个波特身上寻找另外一个的影子，即使他们现在有很大不同；他从昨天晚上就开始担心哈利在发现他消失之后会做些什么（但愿他保持理智，西弗勒斯不抱希望地想），眼前这个无疑只会使他的担忧加深。

“不！”波特激烈地反抗道：“我不是故意的，我也没这么想。”

“我不在乎你是不是故意的——”西弗勒斯拖长了音调，“你扰乱了我的课堂秩序，而这已经不是第一次了。”他厌倦地用魔杖指挥门打开，冷风迅速窜了进来。

“你这样不合规矩！邓布利多——”

“邓布利多也无权干涉我上课的纪律。我想你也十分厌烦再这样下去了，为何不选择就此离开呢？我想我们都受够了。”

话一出口，整间教室以前所未有的速度安静下来，随后又慢慢响起了议论之声。学生们趁他低头捏揉额头的时候窃窃私语，完全没料到一向强硬的斯内普会说出这样的话。波特看上去也愣住了，对他而言可能一个禁闭才是正确的后果。西弗勒斯看见他的朋友正拼命拽着波特的手臂，而波特在困惑地冲他们说着什么。

“斯内普……”他听见自己的名字，“……他可能被气糊涂了……我不觉得这是件什么大不了的事……这还不如把他撞在桌子上*严重呢……”西弗勒斯简直要气得笑出来，现在他再敢把他撞到桌子上试试？教室门被冷风撞得哐哐直响，在格兰杰再一次狠狠扯了波特一下之后，对方终于生硬地开口：“我很抱歉，先生。”

“一个月禁闭，如果这是你希望的。”西弗勒斯说完便把头转向了课本，一整节课也没有再看他。

 

星期六晚上，波特如约来到西弗勒斯的办公室关禁闭。在此之前他已经来过许多次了，西弗勒斯看了看角落里他处理的一大筐弗洛伯毛虫，皱起眉头：“这就是你处理的……勉强称之的成品？”波特从鼻腔里哼出一声，西弗勒斯把它当做对他问话的回应。“今晚你可以继续收集它们的黏液，我想你记得吧，这也是一种增稠剂的原料。“

“记得，先生。”波特毕恭毕敬地低着头说，这让西弗勒斯怀疑他其实是在小声地诅咒他。

“别让我发现你在偷懒。”他把椅子远远挪到办公桌后，有点受不了这么一大筐毛虫挤在一起的味道。已经过去快四个月了，他依然时不时会有想要呕吐的感觉。

“是，先生。”波特面无表情地用手指捏住一只肥胖的毛虫，极其粗暴地挤压出一大股黏液。那股黏液直直射向了正坐在桌后的西弗勒斯，在他还未躲开的瞬间，他的身体已经先一步做出了反应。

“呕——”这一次来得比以往任何一次都要强烈，西弗勒斯几乎快把胃都给吐出来了。他泪眼朦胧地盯着眼前那一小块地板，没由来觉得一阵委屈。要是以往哈利早就急切地扑过来了，在这件事上他总是那么大惊小怪；然而此刻波特却傻呆呆地愣在原地，手里捏着那只被捏爆后便小了一圈的弗洛伯毛虫。

“对，对不起，教授——”波特很明显吓坏了，“我不是有意……”

这句话说得很没底气，“有意”后面的声音一点点蒸发于空气当中。西弗勒斯愤怒地抬起头，由于方才激烈的呕吐而逼出的泪水顺着他的眼角滑落。“是啊！”他大声说，“你做什么都不是有意的！那么无辜，善良伟大的救世之星，永远不会主动做错事情……”再说下去可能连波特也觉得他准是委屈哭了，西弗勒斯猛地止住话头，换上另一副更强势的语气：“今晚把它们全部处理完，所有黏液挤到那边的玻璃瓶里，一滴也不许洒出去！”说完他头也不回地走了，关门的时候用力过猛，把旁边的画像吓了一跳。

 

（三）

接下来的时间，西弗勒斯和邓布利多仔细研究了这次时空旅行可能被触发的契机，从时间转换器到关于时间的魔法，每一个都看似有效，最终却难有实质性的突破。相对于一筹莫展的［回家计划］，波特的禁闭则要进行得顺利得多。他不再试图激怒他的防御术教授，上一次的经历好歹让他安分下来。西弗勒斯靠在椅子上小心调整着自己的坐姿，随着孩子的渐渐长大，他也感受到一些难以言说的压力。撤掉施加在他身上的魔法伪装后能看到他的腹部大了整整一圈，而他甚至顶着这样的肚子去见了几次黑魔王——惊心动魄，邓布利多这样评价说，如果可以我希望你再也不要去见他了，那太过于危险——然而西弗勒斯对此嗤之以鼻，与其担心他还不如早点让眼前这个苏醒过来，他指了指依旧无声无息地躺在沙发上的这个时空的自己，心里却远不如表面上看着的那样平静。已经过去一个月了，他每次都要花上大工夫隐藏自己，担心有所纰漏，会让人发现他这个致命的秘密。而他最近发现这个魔法在某种程度上存在些漏洞，每当他问起邓布利多时，对方总是闪烁其词。

“没什么问题，当然，怎么可能有问题……”邓布利多给了他一把酸味爆爆糖，看上去十分开心终于有人同他一样喜欢吃这些糖果：“只不过是血亲能够识破的魔法——但这有什么关系？在这个时空也只有你……伪装好了连我也看不出来。”

这就是问题所在了！西弗勒斯猛然从迷雾中反应过来。为了应付越来越暴躁的黑魔王，他几乎耗尽了全部力气，回来后除了邓布利多施加的混淆咒，他自己完全没有再用任何掩护措施。有时他累得不愿意说话，孩子在他腹腔里抗议，肚子一抽一抽地疼，这时波特来找他关禁闭，他往往只扔给对方一张纸条，上面写着任务和要求，然后就躲在成堆的作业后安抚那小家伙。可是邓布利多所谓的血亲才能识破的魔咒一开始就是糊弄他的，除了他当然还有另外一个人能看见，那就是眼前这个还在关禁闭的波特！

西弗勒斯心如死灰地从一大摞作业后面露出了脸，果然发现波特正在偷偷地盯着他看。

“你在看什么，波特？交给你的任务做完了吗？”

“就快了，”波特慢吞吞地说，“万—咒—皆—终——与咒立停的区别在哪里呢，先生？这个咒语我没有听说过，但它看上去也没什么特别——”

“没什么特别！”西弗勒斯强压下心中的不安：“你没听说的咒语多了去了。”波特为他的讽刺不满了一瞬，很快便又压了下去。“这个咒语曾经用来制止了第一代黑魔王——你当然不知道，当时他召唤了很凶猛的厉火，只有用这个咒语终结……若说区别，咒立停当然不可能用来终止黑魔法。”

与其说波特想问他问题，不如说他只是想找个借口引西弗勒斯开口说话。他的目光从他教授的脸上移到了腹部，西弗勒斯警觉起来：“你到底想干什么？”

“我只想告诉你我的论文写完了。”波特敏锐地说，“但你却表现得如此警惕，你在害怕什么吗？”意识到西弗勒斯又要出言纠正，他加上一句：“教授。”

“如果你还有一点儿规矩就该知道你不被允许用这样的语气跟教授说话。”

“我看你是心虚。”

“你说什么？”

“心虚！我听见你和马尔福的对话了，我知道你是心虚——”

“如果你再说一句——”

“你说你会帮他，但是他拒绝了你——”仿佛这些话已经在他胸口憋了很久，波特开口后便一刻也不停：“你们有什么不可告人的秘密吗？我告诉邓布利多他应该多注意你，可他不相信我！他说他信任你，可是我看你完全没有值得信任的地方——我知道你很讨厌我，我也一样，有什么事情我们现在说开了吧，我一定会揪出你们的破绽……”

波特还在喋喋不休地说着什么，西弗勒斯却完全听不进去了，他感到一阵天旋地转，好像对方的每一句指控都深深扎进了他的心里。为什么他对此完全没有印象——他完全不记得他和波特之间曾经开展过这样一番激烈的对话。西弗勒斯难以置信地张张嘴巴，可是意外的没有发出一丁点儿声音。

“你怎么了？”波特终于意识到自己做得过分了，表情有些惊慌：“斯内普教授……你还好吗？”

“……多谢你还记得我是你的教授，”西弗勒斯渐渐缓过劲来，“我会当做你只是禁闭关久了昏了头，对于你的指控我只能用‘可笑’二字来概括。顺带一提，格兰芬多扣掉五十分。”

对此波特只是沉默。西弗勒斯实在没有精力应付下去，他用魔杖点了一下波特的论文，那篇十五英寸长的羊皮纸便自动卷进了他的抽屉。他的脸色比往常更苍白，波特的嘴唇翕动了几下，却终究什么也没说。

“滚出去。”西弗勒斯说。

“对不起——”

“滚出去！别让我再在这间办公室里看到你。”西弗勒斯怒吼着把对方赶出了门外，波特战战兢兢地站在楼道上，一脸做错事后的心虚和迷惑。

 

波特走后，西弗勒斯整个人瘫在了沙发上，对方刚刚完成的论文从抽屉里露出来一角，上面依稀可见他熟悉的笔迹。“我竟然不记得你还做过这样的事，学生时的你可真是个混账……”他一低头就看见自己突起的腹部，随之便又涌起一丝难以言喻的忿恨：“现在的你也是一样！看看你都做了些什么好事。”但是他真的已经太久没见过记忆中的哈利了，一个月会让他急成什么样？西弗勒斯怨念着即便如此他也在担心给他造成这一切［伤害］的人，怀孕让他敏感了许多，他变得更容易受伤，而他真的很讨厌这种感受。

也许睡一觉就会好上许多，西弗勒斯完全倒在了沙发上，他不记得自己有没有用魔咒唤来一床被子，也不记得睡着前的壁炉烧得够不够旺。“哈利……”他听不见自己发出的呓语，只觉得此刻前所未有的温暖，好像正被他梦见的人抱在怀里。

 

（四）

圣诞节到了。

校园里到处都是乱飞的猫头鹰、装饰过度的圣诞树，以及不合时宜出现在头顶上的槲寄生。西弗勒斯阴郁地从礼堂里穿行而过，小心避开欢声打闹的学生。他刚刚在早餐桌上收到了来自同僚的圣诞礼物——各式各样的书，意料之中，其中一本试图在他打开的时候舔他的手指，被他嫌恶地躲开了，于是那本书砸吧着不存在的嘴，高声唱起老土的圣诞歌。

看看吧，这毫无意义的节日，毫无新意的礼物。西弗勒斯暴躁地拆着每一本书的包装，根本不留意它们都写了些什么内容，当他再一次碰到那本会舔人的书时，书身抖了几下，发出一声极其尖锐的声音。

“心动厨房！根据你的心情量身选定食谱。或许你正为晚餐吃什么而焦虑不安，交给我吧，我会为你打造最合心意的食物！”

出人意料，但是十分无聊的礼物。西弗勒斯估摸着这本书的嘴巴会在它正下方，于是他专门绕过那里，企图从上面把它合上。然而他的手指一碰到书皮那本书就尖叫起来，活像一百只家养小精灵在耳边齐声说话。

“你想吃冰淇淋！”那食谱说，“但是不行！你的身体太差了，冰淇淋会使你腹痛。”没等西弗勒斯考虑它的确说到了他的心里，那食谱又说：“孕期最好吃一些富有营养的蔬菜，比方说——”

梅林！真他妈的见鬼！西弗勒斯急忙扔了个噤声咒过去，险些被一本书吓得摔到地板上去。他咒骂着甩了十几个“锁舌封喉”后对这本书进行了仔细检查，但一无所获。没有一张纸条能证明送礼的人是谁，他只能凭感觉猜测是邓布利多。

而这来自于圣诞礼物的小小插曲无疑加重了他的焦虑，连一本食谱都能识破他的掩护，难保有一天也会被伏地魔看穿。西弗勒斯感到一阵莫可言状的寒意，他带着那本书来到校长办公室，办公室的主人正巧为他打开了门。

“啊，你来了，西弗勒斯。”邓布利多比以往有了些精神，这学期的频繁外出使他经常看上去疲惫不堪。“我正要找你。”他拿出一个小小的圆盘，月亮的银辉从窗户洒进来，正照在那上面莹莹闪亮。“月长石打造的星盘，我从费伦泽那里得来的，据说星盘被发现时正好禁林里有一只小月痴兽出生，他告诉我这代表机遇，也许有两条轨迹即将重合……”

“你是说我有机会回去了？”西弗勒斯立马忘记此行的目的，快步走过去接过那枚小小的星盘，“这我好像见过……”他迟疑着打量着手里面的银盘，回想起两个月前正有一个相似的东西引起过他的注意。“魔法部曾收缴过一个，”他比划着：“但比这大多了。哈利花了一整个星期在部里加班，就是为了调查出这东西到底有什么来头……”当时他们谁也没想到这是一个时间转换器，毕竟它除了外形好看，与一般的石头也无甚不同。

“那么哈利也接触过？”邓布利多问，“那我猜他正想办法带你回去呢。”

这话让西弗勒斯瞬间泄了气，靠哈利的脑子想出这东西是个时间转换器？倒不如他自己努力。他把一同带来的食谱扔到邓布利多桌上，没好气地问他：“这是你送的吗？”

邓布利多侧头看了一眼，对那上面的噤声咒起了兴趣：“看样子它说了不该说的话。”他一挥手撤掉所有的禁制，食谱大声哼唧起来。当他那干枯的手指碰到食谱的书脊时，食谱再次大声尖叫：“我从没见过如此厉害的黑魔法！你的手快死了！”

“噢……”邓布利多遗憾地收回手，“我原以为你会贴心的不告诉我这个噩耗。”

 

当晚他们就回去一事又做了一番讨论。邓布利多认为只要西弗勒斯回到他该去的地方，这里的这个也会从沉睡中苏醒，为了让重新苏醒的这个保留连贯的记忆，西弗勒斯需要提前抽出自己的，确保在他醒来时邓布利多能及时把记忆植入过去。

谁又能想到我曾经对我自己做过这样的事呢，西弗勒斯在心里讽刺。而当他把魔杖对准自己的脑袋时，他无端想起那晚波特对他说过的话。

 

你会想记得这一段吗？

 

邓布利多把装满记忆的小瓶收进柜子，转身对走到门边的西弗勒斯说道：“还有，我最近没买食谱，或许刚才忘了回答你——”

西弗勒斯手里紧紧攥着那枚光滑的月长石，头也不回地走出门去。

 

为了确保这一次的［旅行］不算白费，西弗勒斯开始加紧熬制他能够想到的各种魔药。“纳吉尼可能有毒……”他在羊皮纸上写道，后面列了一长串解毒的药剂，为保有效还做了一些技术性的改良；“也有可能会失血过多……”他记得从他脖子里喷涌而出的血液，那让他有些犯恶心，于是在除开魔药的角度他又从防御方面做了标注；“不排除意外情况之下的丧命……”他感觉像是在安排自己以后的命运，忍不住想象如果任由他死去会发生什么。就在这时某个不安分的小家伙朝他的肚皮踢了一下，西弗勒斯勾起嘴角，左手忍不住抚了上去：“那好吧，就算是为了你……”他把那本写着［“用于解决突发状况下难以预料的攻击”］却毫无用处的书同这卷羊皮纸放在一起，然后塞进了他最常翻阅的那一层书架。

波特倒是比前几天安分了许多。以防被他看出自己的异样，西弗勒斯在每一个可能遇见他的场合都加强了防护，这似乎让对方又陷入了困惑。有好几次波特都试图对他举起魔杖，但是格兰杰制止了他，或许他的朋友都认为他对教授的敌意过大了，这省却了西弗勒斯不少烦恼。他在等待着费伦泽所说的机遇，也许在一个月以后，也许就是在最近几天……

“斯内普教授！”

是波特。

“我想我有个东西落下了，就在上一次禁闭以后。”他假装没看到西弗勒斯不满的表情，径直走进了办公室。

“你落下了什么？”西弗勒斯问。

“一个手套，”波特在储物柜里翻找了片刻，从里面拖出来一个黑乎乎的东西，“橡皮手套。”他理直气壮地补充。

“如果我没有看错……这个手套应该是用在草药课上？”

“呃，是的。”波特显得有些局促，“我明天有草药课来着——”

“斯普劳特教授会在她的课堂上准备这么厚一打——”西弗勒斯做作地比划：“可我还第一次见有学生自己带的。”

他看见波特的耳根肉眼可见地变红了，但是依然在嘴硬地辩白：“我就喜欢这一个！”

“好吧，你就喜欢这一个。”西弗勒斯觉得六年级的波特真是幼稚得可爱，“现在你拿到了，你可以走了。”

然而波特站在门口没动。西弗勒斯有些厌烦地瞥他一眼，懒洋洋地问他：“还有什么事吗？”

“我希望你没跟马尔福真的有什么不可见人的——”

“所以伟大的救世之星是来警告我的？”

“我只是听说牢不可破的誓言是没办法违背的。”

“看来你听去的不少。”

“我相信邓布利多，但是这不代表着——”

“不代表着你相信我。波特，我以为在这一点上我们早就达成了共识。”

“我不知道，但是……”西弗勒斯隐约听见他在小声说什么“王子”，然后又念叨起什么火炉。“总之我会盯着你的！”波特说完就跑开了，此时月亮正升到空中，桌上的银色星石正与它交相辉映……

 

 

（五）

哈利在屋里焦急地等待着。

赫敏说那石头是月长石，但那上面的纹路看上去像是星象。她利用算术占卜学列出来一大堆别人都看不懂的公式，然后又推导了好几天，最后才告诉哈利那可能是个天然的时间转换器。所有人都猜想是食死徒打算用这个逆转时空使伏地魔复活，哈利却想到多年前他曾在西弗勒斯办公室看到的那一点月色下的银光。“我知道西弗勒斯去哪儿了！”自从对方失踪后哈利整个人都陷入了一种死亡的绝望，此时他突然一跃而起，把罗恩和赫敏都吓了一跳。“西弗勒斯回到了过去！我想起来了，我曾经在他那儿见到过这个！”

他们花了大力气才把星盘挪到了家里，期间填写了各种各样的申请表。哈利坚持要让西弗勒斯一回来就处于舒适的环境——“他正怀着孩子呢！”但是除了他以外其实并没有多少人真正相信这个计划，因为谁也没有如哈利所说在六年级看到斯内普大着肚子——“我敢保证，”哈利说，“你们只是没注意。也许他用了混淆咒，这像是他会干出来的事……”

无论如何，今晚是赫敏推算出来的时间点，若是真如哈利所说，西弗勒斯会在八点出现在星盘照出的星象图里，而且好运似乎也真的眷顾了他们，八点的指针刚过，一个人影便出现在了那团耀眼的银光中。哈利迅速扑了上去，在西弗勒斯·斯内普还没反应过来的时候，猛地一把抱住他。“西弗勒斯！你真的回来了！”

回应他的是西弗勒斯毫不留情的推挡，他看上去很虚弱，同时也很生气。“离我远点，波特，我还没找你算账呢。”

 

现在哈利在想如何才能使他的丈夫消气。

他当然记得自己做过什么混账事。六年级的时候，他对着正面临强烈反应的西弗勒斯挤了一大股弗洛伯毛虫黏液，导致他大吐特吐，差一点把胃都给吐出来；然后，他因为发现西弗勒斯为了保护马尔福立下了牢不可破的誓言而跑去质问，为了掩盖自己真正的心意而声称他讨厌他，这可能伤了西弗勒斯的心；最后，他甚至还曾想当众揭开西弗勒斯的伪装，就因为他看到“斯内普的肚子出奇得大”……

“你知道吗，”哈利犹豫着开口，“其实我早就认出你是王子来着。”

西弗勒斯闻言只是翻了一页书，没有搭理他。

“你那时关我禁闭，却不跟我说话。我看了你留下来的纸条，和我那本混血王子的旧书上的字一模一样……”

“很难得在我教了你六年后你终于认出了我的字。”

哈利惊喜地听到西弗勒斯终于开口说话了，虽然他没有从书里抬头，但这不妨碍哈利觉得事情又进展了一步。

“对不起，我只是没想到……可我一点儿也不敢承认，因为在我眼里王子是我最私密的朋友，他教了我很多魔药上的小诀窍，在我眼里比你和斯拉格霍恩加起来还教我的多得多。”西弗勒斯冷哼一声，哈利继续说道：“而且他还发明了很多实用的咒语，我觉得他简直就是我遇见的最聪明的天才——”

“够了，”西弗勒斯打断他，“别以为夸我几句我就能原谅你。”

“我没这么想。”哈利迅速接道：“我只是在发现他可能就是你时给吓坏了，我这么长时间以来特别信任的人，怎么可能是我一直以来最不相信的人呢？”

而且在他发现这件事后的不久西弗勒斯就亲口承认了，他就是哈利全心信任并喜欢着的混血王子。可是在那时又发生了什么？西弗勒斯·斯内普杀了邓布利多。在他还没完全从自己可能喜欢上斯内普的冲击下反应过来，对方亲手把他的爱情杀死在心口。

“西弗勒斯……”哈利把手伸向丈夫的腹部，期间对方竭力反抗，于是他便整个人贴上去，把脸都埋进丈夫的怀里。“我真的很害怕……你突然就失踪了，我到处都找不到你。我想过你被食死徒抓走了，我怕他们会报复你；我也想过你是不是不想要我了，所以——”

“你提醒我了，如果有这么一天——”西弗勒斯看着哈利望上来的眼睛，“你可得看紧了。”

哈利闻言喜悦地抱紧他，发出一声隐在嗓子尖里的嚎叫：“那当然了，我绝对有把握。”他又在他丈夫的肚子上蹭了蹭，感受那里面的小家伙也翻了个身。“可惜我错过了与它相处的近两个月的时间，你真的没算错吗？也许你只回去了半个月，我们这里就只过去了半个月……”

“半个月不会让我的肚子变得这么大。”西弗勒斯说，“而且那边的你可是看着它长大的呢，算起来不亏。”

“那可不一样。那时我脑子里想的是什么呢？‘该死的斯内普，居然和别人有了孩子！’我还猜会不会是马尔福的呢，我真是恨死他了。”

西弗勒斯终于忍不住笑出声来，哈利讨好地抬头吻他的嘴唇，于是他微微含住他温柔的唇舌，任由他在他嘴里纠缠驰骋。

“我还听见你叫我哈利了，”等他们气喘吁吁地分开，哈利又说：“我被你赶出来那天……你的脸色实在差得吓人，等我再折回去看你的时候，你就那么躺在沙发上，壁炉也没开，等我给你盖上被子，你就在梦里小声地叫我。”

西弗勒斯意外的对此不置一词。现在能判定他抽掉那段记忆的选择是正确了吗，如果他真的记得哈利还对他说过那样的话，他们现在还会不会在一起？

“明天赶紧把那块石头搬回你们部里，我再也不想见到它了。”

“你还记得是你自己非要研究它的魔法效力吗？‘也许是难得一见的魔药材料呢！’西弗勒斯，或许你记得这是你自己说过的话。”

“闭嘴吧，波特，别让我更讨厌你。”

“我已经被你讨厌习惯了，西弗勒斯，可是我爱你。”

 

六年级的波特还太不成熟，可眼前这个哈利，他会一直在终点等他回家。

 

 

-END-

 

*指哈利六年级时上的第一堂黑魔法防御术课，他用一个盔甲护身将斯内普击得失去了平衡，撞在一张桌子上。


	2. 番外

窗外下着雪。  
玻璃上结起一层薄薄的霜花，壁炉的火光跳跃着舔上它冷冽的表面，那霜便化成一缕缕细流，把窗外的景色都融成一片模糊的光斑。西弗勒斯懒懒地靠坐在床头边，手里拿着一本刚读了几页的诗集。他的一条腿从被子中伸出来，略微弯曲地覆盖在被面上，黑色的丝质长袍便从大腿处开了叉，一部分顺着床沿垂坠到干净的地面上；由于室内过高的温度，他微微敞开了领口，露出脖颈下那一段瓷色的肌肤，再往下，是被书本挡住的前胸，以及隔着被子也能看出的隆起的腹部。他双手捧着诗集，眼神却略过诗集游到了远处，顺着他的目光追去，可以看到一位年轻人正在门外忙着装饰他们的小屋，待手中的魔杖轻挥，这间卧室的门口便已挂上一株绝对显眼的槲寄生，年轻人满意地审视劳动成果，笑着侧头看他：“西弗勒斯，这下你每次进出门都得吻我。”  
“幼稚。”西弗勒斯评价。他没有因为被丈夫发现自己的注视而移开目光，而是看着对方从槲寄生下穿过，光着脚爬上他们的床，小心翼翼地覆上他藏在被中的躯体，双手捧起他的下巴吻他。  
他闻见清爽的佛手柑，浪漫的紫罗兰，如冰霜沁人心脾的雪松，以及待一切燃尽后木质的芬芳。  
“还是不起床和我一起准备圣诞节吗？我买了好多装饰彩带，还有从乔治那儿搞来的各式各样的烟火。”  
“不要。”西弗勒斯说，“我已经过过一个圣诞节了，就在前不久，在你六年级的时候。”  
“噢，别提了——”哈利讨饶道：“我要再向你承认一次错误吗？我错了，西弗勒斯，我不该那样对你，我是混账。”  
西弗勒斯只盯着他，未置一词。他看着他爱人翠绿的眼睛里映出自己的身影，像一汪碧潭落入一颗黑色石子，石子一动，那潭水就激起千层涟漪，他在这涟漪中被牵连，被波动，潭水多温柔，他就有多沉醉。  
“这可能是我这辈子道过的最多的歉了，西弗勒斯，你如果再不接受，我只能全数收回，你想要也再得不到了，你可想清楚。”  
“毫无意义的威胁。”  
“有没有意义在于你接不接受。”  
“我接受——”  
西弗勒斯不想再跟他纠缠这些对眼下毫无帮助的话题，他的耐心消散得极快，明明是自己提起的头，却又不愿意继续下去。他放下书，一手撑着床垫，另一只手扶住隆起的肚子，哈利想要来帮他，但被他推开，于是只能眼睁睁看着他踩着地板一步步走到窗前。  
“我有时候在想，如果我再回去早一点，在邓布利多戴上那枚戒指之前，他会不会也逃过一劫，现在的结局会不会也有些不同。”  
“别给自己下套，西弗勒斯，你不是多愁善感的格兰芬多。”  
“那么也许他是？”  
“如果你愿意的话。”哈利从背后抱住他，双手在他的腹部轻轻抚摸，“你愿意他是格兰芬多吗？西弗勒斯·斯内普，斯莱特林院长的儿子，是一名格兰芬多？”  
“你想都别想。”  
哈利习惯了他的喜怒无常，只贴着他的耳垂亲吻他：“忘记回去那回事，好吗？西弗勒斯，你已经做得足够好了，这都是我们自己的选择，包括邓布利多。”  
“我知道，但是——”被抱住的男人说，“我控制不住。”  
“都怪这坏小子。”哈利作势在他肚皮上敲打几下，“他害得他父亲变得多愁善感，整日里只顾着胡思乱想——嘿，你还是我认识的斯内普吗？快把我丈夫还给我！”  
西弗勒斯忍不住笑出来，他感受到哈利还在他耳后吻他，便也侧过头去，回应他的吻。室内本就偏高的温度让他出了薄汗，加之几天来他一直的忍耐，此刻终于爆发出来。“哈利——”他呻吟道：“碰碰我——”

 

哈利惊讶于丈夫的主动，但当这一切真的发生，他又却之不恭。  
天知道这有多难得。  
西弗勒斯骑坐在他身上，难耐地仰起头。他的长发被汗水濡湿，一绺一绺的黏着在皮肤上；汗水顺着他赤裸的身体滴下，有的蒸发于空气中，有的则蜿蜒而下，滴落在他们相触的肌肤，滴落在床单上；他的双手扶住高挺的腹部，担心伤着孩子，又由于难以尽兴而发出急促的嘤咛；他身后的穴口贪婪地吮吸着丈夫的勃起，急不可耐地想吞得更深，却又因体力而难以为继。  
“动…动啊……哈利……”西弗勒斯小声地催促着。自从前几日回来，他便隐隐有种难言的欲望，想要哈利的抚摸，想要被他所填满，他一边抗拒着被这种欲望所折磨，一边又趁人不注意小心地抚慰自己。他能忍到现在才开口已十分不易，哈利却好似专门要同他对着干，纵使他使出浑身解数，哈利始终不主动操他，他还在挺动着身躯尽力满足自己，眼眶已悄悄红了一圈。“再不动以后都别想上我了，哈利·波特！”  
“我只是想看看你能忍到什么时候。”哈利疼惜地吻上他隆起的腹部，用力往上一顶——  
“啊——”  
西弗勒斯难以抑制地发出一声尖叫。他的丈夫正顶在他体内最敏感的一点上，强烈的快感逼得他眼前出现一阵耀眼的白光。他勃起的阴茎未经碰触便射出一股浊白的精液，洒落在他丈夫赤裸的胸膛上，还有一些在嘴边。哈利伸出舌头舔掉那些浓稠的液体，故作惊异地问他：“竟然是甜的。西弗勒斯，你背着我偷吃了多少糖？”  
西弗勒斯又羞又气，此刻却脾气也上来了，该死的波特真以为自己任由他揉捏不成？他勾起嘴角，俯身也去尝那精液：“是又如何？都是你儿子要吃的——”他故意又拿手去摸腹部，装作难以俯身的样子：“嗯……这碍事的肚子——”  
哈利被他引诱得阴茎又胀大了一圈，拼了命地去撞他的屁股：“西弗勒斯，西弗勒斯——”他不成句地叫着：“这可是你自找的——”他猛地扣住爱人的肩膀，用力往下一带，西弗勒斯毫无防备地侧倒在床上，急忙用手护住肚子。  
“你干什么！”  
“干你啊，这不就是你想要的吗，那么饥渴，你看你吞得我有多深。”哈利抓起丈夫的手摸到两人结合的地方，西弗勒斯灼伤般想把手往回抽，却被对方死死抓住，怎么也动弹不得：“你看看你，还记得当初怎么怀上孩子的吗？就是这样，这样吞下我，这样被干——”哈利一下又一下顶入爱人的体内，听见他在耳边抽泣似的呻吟。他体内属于暴虐的因子猛地腾起来了，想要对方哭着求他，想要把他操得除了他的名字什么也叫不出来。他放开丈夫的手转而去抚他汗湿的头发，顺着那轮廓向下摸到他的脸颊。“西弗勒斯，”他诱导着说：“叫我的名字。叫我哈利，叫我——”  
“哈利——”西弗勒斯抽泣着说，“哈利，求你——我求你——”然而他却说不出求他什么。过大的动静吵醒了他肚里的孩子，小家伙开始不服气地反抗起来，西弗勒斯忍着腹部那一阵轻微的踢动，抬手吃力地安抚他：“不，别——”  
“别打扰爸爸妈妈做正事。”哈利接过他的话，“体谅一下你妈妈——”  
“混蛋！波特，你给我闭嘴——啊！”体内的阴茎再一次擦过那要命的一点，西弗勒斯软着身子抖了几下，感觉后面也泄出一大股潮湿的液体。  
“天——西弗勒斯，你真让我惊喜。”  
西弗勒斯却气得不愿再出声，鬼知道他这身体是怎么了，先是为波特怀上了孩子，然后又出了这样的洋相——  
“那都是因为你爱我。西弗勒斯，难道你忘了结婚时那人怎么说的？‘巫师之间的婚姻不分男女，他们享有同等的生育权利。’”  
回应他的是他丈夫气哼哼的抗议：“鬼才爱你！我一点也不爱你！”  
“我知道，我知道，因为我也是一样。”哈利再次亲吻他，直到他渐渐缓过气来。他的手摸到丈夫柔软的胸部，指尖揉捻着肿胀的乳头，“我发现你这里也大了不少，是不是还会有奶？”  
这次西弗勒斯真的慌了，他躲过丈夫手指的袭击企图逃走，却被人一把搂住，湿热的舌尖舔上他胸口，他压抑地呻吟一声：“别碰那里——”  
但哈利又怎么会听。他像发现了宝物似的含住爱人的乳头，用牙齿啃噬，用舌尖挑逗，西弗勒斯在他怀里难耐地挣扎着，那声音既痛苦，又欢愉，哈利顶住中间的奶孔用力一吸，他怀孕的丈夫便哭着发出尖叫：“不要——”  
他抿到甜腥的液体在他舌尖，随着他丈夫完全脱力般倒在他身上，他的下身也快速挺动几下，将液体释放在那人体内，感受那湿热的甬道又被刺激得缩紧几分。

 

“你竟然瞒着我。”哈利想抱住他生闷气的丈夫，却被对方用魔杖指着，分毫前进不得。“你不舒服可以直接告诉我，我可以帮你吸——”  
“住嘴！波特，你给我滚出去。”  
“你不能这样！用完我就翻脸不认——”  
“我叫你滚出去！”  
“行行行，你别生气，我马上就滚，滚到你看不见的地方，滚到你下次涨奶也找不到——”  
“哈利·波特！”  
“对不起！西弗勒斯，但这是正常现象，你要试着接受——”  
砰——  
哈利迅速跑到楼下，一罐装满了不知道是些什么糖的罐子从他头顶飞过，伴随着楼上关门的声音落在他脚下。  
“好吧。”他无奈地对自己说，“至少我知道下次该怎么做了。”

 

-END-


End file.
